Runescape Gods Exposed
Runescape Gods Exposed is an on-going series made by TehNoobShow for Machinima which started in June 2009. The plot is that when Guthix tried to save a person by tele-othering a bear, he aimed wrong and instead tele-othered the King Black Dragon which teleported to Falador, causing damage and chaos. Guthix and the other gods (Saradomin and Zamorak) were ordered to pay to rebuild Falador and signed up to do a reality T.V. show called "Runescape Gods Exposed", sponsored by The General Store. During the show the gods move to a farm and meet Gonthorian, a warrior. The show started in June 2009 and went on hiatus in August 2009. Tehnoobshow has cited personal reasons and that Episode 8 will be bigger and better. Characters Main Characters *Saradomin *Zamorak *Guthix *Gonthorian Re-ocurring Characters *General Store Clerk - Episode 1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10 *Iban - Episode 5,7,8 *Bill - Episode 5,6,8, 9 *Zuthix - Episode 5,6,7,8, 9, 10 *Drufix - Episode 5,6,7,8, 9, 10 *Randy the Racoon - Episode 4, 10 *Bill's Girlfriend - Episode 6, 10 *Jeremy the Zombie - Episode 9, 10 *Masked Monks - Episode 9, 10 *Brother Tod - Episode 9, 10 One-Time Speaking Characters *Bear Victim - Episode 1 *Ogre - Episode 1 *Ghost - Episode 2 *Ghost Ruster #1 - Episode 2 *Ghost Ruster #2 - Episode 2 *Ghost Ruster #3 - Episode 2 *Billy the Customer - Episode 3 *Fruit Salad Bully #1 - Episode 3 *Fruit Salad Bully #2 - Episode 3 *General Store DJ - Episode 4 *Female Gonthorian - Episode 4 *Party Hat Noob - Episode 4 *Full Bronze Noob - Episode 4 *Female Iban - Episode 5 *General Store Writer - Episode 6 *Prison Guard - Episode 7 *Creepy Man & Zimbabwe - Episode 8 *Monk - Episode 8 *Brother John - Episode 9 *Spikey-Haired Monk - Episode 9 *General Store Santa - Episode 10 *General Store Elf - Episode 10 *Bystander #1 - Episode 10 *Bystander #2 - Episode 10 *The Monkey - Episode 10 Episodes Episode 1 - After Guthix single handedly destroys half of Falador, the gods are forced to sign up for Runescape Gods Exposed and move to a farm. Guthix goes missing and the others seek help of Gonthorian. Episode 2 - A ghost 'haunts' the farm. Saradomin and Zamorak travel to find the professional Ghost Rusters while Gonthorian looks after Guthix. Episode 3 - After a few disputes Zamorak leaves Saradomin and stays with Gonthorian. Episode 4 - Guthix follows a talking racoon and wanders off into another dimension. Episode 5 - Iban visits Zamorak saying that he (Zamorak) is his father, but Zamorak denies this. Iban then kidnaps the others and demands an unusual ransom. Episode 6 - Zuthix and Drufix, Guthix's two brothers, come to stay at the farm and annoy Zamorak and Saradomin. They leave but turn Gonthorian into a spade. Episode 7 - Trying to revert Gonthorian back to human, the trio go on a journey to find Zuthix and Drufix but instead they are confronted by Iban. Episode 8 - After rescuing Gonthorian from Iban, Saradomin and Zamorak return home, only to be chased off again by Zuthix and Drufix. Meanwhile, Gonthorian seeks revenge with Guthix's help. Episode 9 - Saradomin and Zamorak hide from Guthix's brothers on the island Entrana, but Zamorak quickly realizes that something strange is up. Meanwhile, Gonthorian loses Guthix and runs into his brothers again. Episode 10 - Zuthix and Drufix turns Gonthorian into a pie, so he seeks help from Jeremey the zombie. Meanwhile, a very familiar racoon tries to help Zamorak rescue Saradomin and escape Entrana in time for Christmas. Trivia Gonthorian has appeared in other videos by Sosolid2k as early as December 2006 which were mainly high level fighting videos. The Three Gods first appeared in 8-Honor winning in How Runescape Began of October 2008. The video Guthixscape features footage of the gods home in Episode 1.